Happy Homecomings: traducion à Altheak
by little-b
Summary: Bobby Drake, alias Iceberg, s'éveille dans les bras de Véga, alias JeanPaul Beaubier et reconsidère ses orientations sexuelles...


**Titre original : Happy Homecomings**

**Auteur : Little-B**

**Adaptation française par Altheak.**

Ceci est la suite de Perfect Day, du même auteur, mais peut être lue indépendamment. Perfect Day peut être résumée comme un petit-déjeuner au lit (dont il est fait mention dans Happy Homecomings), une remise de cadeaux d'anniversaire suivie par un dîner et de loisirs sous la couette. Oui, c'est une fiction qui parle d'homosexualité masculine (Jean-Paul Beaubier, alias Véga et Bobby Drake, alias Iceberg). Celle-ci est plus calme, cependant – disons plutôt, moins énergique.

**Avertissements de l'auteur :** Ce ne sont pas mes jouets, mais ceux de Marvel. Je les leur rendrai quand j'en aurai fini avec eux. Pas sûre qu'ils voudront les reprendre, pourtant.

**Note de la traductrice :** Les mots en italiques sont en français dans la version originale. Cette fiction présente une richesse de vocabulaire admirable : c'était pour moi un défi que d'en rendre la beauté en français. Mon travail est loin d'être parfait : je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Toute remarque pour améliorer la traduction est la bienvenue.

&&&

Bobby Drake était dans les bras de Morphée lorsque le soleil se leva pour peindre en rose et rouge les buildings élevés de New-York. Il était encore endormi quand le soleil plana à travers cieux pour atteindre son zénith. Il restait dans son lit à la fois chaud et froid, comme seul un homme de glace blotti dans les bras de son amant pouvait l'être. Il dormait d'un sommeil profond et parfait et goûtait au repos avec satisfaction. Il se sentait en sécurité car il savait qu'il avait raison ; il était gay et c'était ce qu'il voulait plus que tout. Toutes ses incertitudes avaient été balayées par cette nuit (et quelle nuit !) et le ciel de l'avenir était sans nuage. En cet instant, même des prévisions météos à long-terme n'auraient pu l'avertir, le prévenir des nuages noirs qui se profilaient à l'horizon, de gros nuages menaçants couvrant le ciel de Long Island. La veille avait été une journée parfaite et tout portait à croire qu'il en irait de même pour aujourd'hui.

Aussi Bobby Drake dormait-il, en sécurité dans les bras de Véga, sa bonne étoiledétentrice des mains les plus sécurisantes sur le marché. Si vous éprouvez le besoin de demander en quoi cela consiste, c'est que vous n'en faites aucunement partie : il s'agit du business des aventuriers en costume, des héros vivant dans un monde étrange et crépusculaire de masques et de lycra (et dans le cas de nos héros,de Speedos). Ces mains sécurisantes en avaient délivré plus d'un des griffes d'un destin horrible, et elles avaient délivré Iceberg de l'effroyable sécurité du mensonge, pour un monde de vie, de mouvement et d'amour. Un monde si lumineux comparé aux ombres des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait vécu jusque là. Un monde empli de nouvelles visions, de nouvelles sonorités, de nouvelles expériences. Et de sentiments nouveaux… personne ne lui avait dit que le son le plus doux était le souffle de son amant se reposant à ses côtés, épuisé ; personne ne lui avait dit combien son souffle ressemblait à de la soie lorsqu'il caressait sa peau. Il n'avait jamais su ce que l'on éprouvait en volant, voler de son propre chef pour atteindre la plus haute voûte des Cieux, mais à présent il savait que cela devait ressembler à cela, à l'acte même d'aimer lorsque les étoiles descendent du Paradis pour caresser sa chair frissonnante.

Bobby Drake dormait au cœur du nirvana, il s'abandonnait dans le bonheur extatique de voir soudainement tout lui apparaître en un instant, voir la simplicité au cœur de la conception complexe et infinie de l'existence, voir combien l'on paraît petit dans cet océan qu'est le monde et pourtant se réjouir de cette découverte, se réjouir de savoir que chaque élément minuscule compose l'univers dans un but précis et n'est que le cran d'un rouage de la machine de la vie - et il s'en délectait.

Il ne se souviendra (ou du moins pas consciemment) de rien de tout cela, rien de cette extase, de cette épiphanie, et l'expérience embrumera les souvenirs qu'il aura de cette nuit, les étoiles terniront quelque peu sous la corrosion des visites répétées et il ne sera capable ni de décrire pleinement ni de comprendre cette extase, jamais. Le calice de son esprit débordera et de nombreuses gouttes récoltées cette nuit seront perdues. Trop d'éléments échappent à son entendement ; l'image est trop grande pour qu'il la voie et sa luminescence lui brûle les yeux.

Ce qui arrivera ce matin ne l'aidera pas non plus.

Le rythme lent et régulier de la respiration du dormeur commence peu à peu, imperceptiblement, à se désordonner jusqu'à se briser. Ses membres trempés de sommeil se sèchent lentement et commencent à s'agiter. Il y a un frémissement et Bobby Drake est éveillé. Il regarde le monde de ses yeux vides, son esprit encore endormi lutte pour donner du sens au monde qui l'entoure, la pièce étrange au décor monochrome, le poids du bras de son amant sur son torse. Puis l'esprit est tiré de son sommeil à contre-cœur et commence à éclaircir ce qu'il voit avec ce que nous appellerons par dérision le sensé. Cette pièce étrange dont la décoration est une combinaison austère de noir et de blanc, il ne la reconnaît pas le moins du monde, mais se réveiller dans des endroits étranges n'est pas une expérience extraterrestre pour un X-man, ce qui l'amène à penser que se réveiller dans une pièce extraterrestre n'est pas non plus une expérience étrangère à un X-man, et il était un X-man, pour sûr, le deuxième pour être exact, ce qu'il aimerait rappeler aux autres plus d'une fois. Une chambre, cela pouvait en dire long. Cela pouvait dire que l'on avait été kidnappé par une usurpatrice de la couronne de l'Empire Sh'iar et qu'on était sur le point de lui servir d'esclave sexuel consentant (une expérience dont Bishop, l'égaré de l'espace-temps ne parlait pas beaucoup, curieusement), ou que Magnéto était encore une fois revenu d'entre les morts et se préparait à mener à terme sa terrible vengeance épique (rien de nouveau de ce côté-là) ou même que l'on venait de s'endormir, mais cela n'arrivait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant un bras étranger, ce qui était complètement différent - l'esprit de Bobby s'abandonna à la contemplation de ses muscles bandés et des cheveux argentés qui couvraient légèrement sa peau d'un blanc laiteux, avant de suivre ce bras des yeux jusqu'à embrasser du regard tout le corps de sa bonne étoile, encore endormie et rêvant, quelque soit la nature des rêves des corps célestes. L'esprit d'Iceberg s'empara de ces données fraîchement acquises pour en tirer une conclusion intuitive, ambitieuse et remarquable : lit étrange, corps nu, une nuit de passion et de sexe époustouflante.

Puis il se souvient. Et à son immense surprise, il avait absolument raison. Même si Bobby avait soudainement contracté le cas le plus grave d'amnésie partielle depuis qu'un gars trapu et velu doté de couteaux sortant de ses mains errait dans le laboratoire d'un mystérieux scientifique Canadien, par pure coïncidence lors de sa lune de miel, même dans ce cas, il aurait tout de même été amené à cette conclusion. Il y avait suffisamment de preuves pour parvenir à la conclusion que deux hommes s'étaient, euh… envoyé en l'air avec beaucoup d'énergie dans cette pièce. Considérons les preuves, songea Bobby : les tenues de soirée déchirées sur le sol, le crissement des ressorts brisés du lit, les préservatifs éparpillés comme des confettis, et l'homme nu dans le lit près de moi ; qui vit dans une maison comme ça ?

Le problème était : Bobby ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Enfin, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est-à-dire lever le poing en signe de victoire et hurler : Oui ! J'ai eu une nuit de sexe et je veux revoir la fille le lendemain matin parce que ce n'est pas une fille, c'est un mec et ouais, je veux remettre ça maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr de tout connaître des usages, mais il savait pertinemment que cela manquait d'un petit quelque chose, comme du tact, de la maturité et du sex-appeal. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était supposé faire ensuite, cependant. Etait-il censé rester au lit et se blottir contre son amant ? Ou pouvait-il se glisser doucement hors du lit pour aller à la salle de bain ? Ou par-dessus tout, allait-il réveiller son petit copain immédiatement et lui sauter dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'entamer une nouvelle session de sexe.

Bobby réfléchit un moment. Devait-il préférer une attitude pleine de tact et romantisme et regarder son amant dormir, regarder son torse monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, puis lorsqu'il se réveillerait, déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit ? Pas de compétition, vraiment, pensa Bobby alors qu'il se redressa dans le lit et laissa la main sur le torse du bolide supersonique. Il n'obtint aucune réponse du Canadien comateux. Donc il enroula son bras autour de sa cage thoracique, le caressa doucement, avant de le secouer vigoureusement :

« Jean-Paul, Jean-Paul, réveille-toi, ma Fée Clochette, lève-toi et brille ! Ce n'est que le petit jour et il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps pour nous envoyer en l'air avant le petit-déjeuner ! »

Il se tut un moment pour évaluer la réponse pourtant inexistante.

« _Levez-vous, Véga ! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce_… euh… matin ? Allez ma petite fée, réveille-toi et fais l'amour à Bobby ! Je suis excité, tu es excité, et on peut être excités ensemble ! Je pourrais faire semblant d'être ta secrétaire, et même…

- Ooh… Mmmmh… », grommela Jean-Paul ; il était à présent réveillé et Bobby pouvait voir qu'il avait en quelque sorte manqué d'endorphine et n'arborait pas le sourire 'je viens d'avoir une nuit de sexe torride et je veux remettre ça' de Bobby.

« Salut, Bobby…. Arrrgh ! … _ma tête_… je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Il s'était assis dans le lit mais son corps finement musclé oscilla de façon inquiétante lorsqu'il porta les mains à ses tempes et emmêla de manière chaotique les mèches déjà désordonnées.

Véga était du matin ; c'était une des lois physiques de l'univers, ceux qui violaient la plupart de ses lois sur ce plan d'existence (et plus spécifiquement celles concernant la vitesse, la lumière et la gravité, c'est à dire la plupart d'entre elles) étaient pour la plupart plus enclins à le faire le matin. Bobby savait cela car à l'Institut Xavier, si l'on exceptait Véga, le total de personnes du matin s'élevait à deux, et l'un était un Canadien poilu peu loquace et l'autre, un Allemand un peu plus loquace que l'on pouvait trouver pendu à l'architecture et qui parlait au petit copain de Bobby de Dieu sait quoi. Et Dieu savait probablement quoi, car Kurt avait très certainement dû le lui dire. Scott Summers ne comptait pas car :

a) il croyait aux départs de six heures le matin et les vrais personnes du matin se levaient à cinq heures

b) il avait dégotté une excellente raison de s'attarder au lit et elle était blonde, elle avait le diable au corps et était une sexologue qualifiée.

Véga était une personne du matin mais ce n'était pas le matin. Lorsque Bobby regarda par la fenêtre derrière son amant et vit sa silhouette parfaitement découpée dans le soleil couchant, il comprit qu'il s'était réveillé non pas au chant matinal mais aux sons suaves des avertisseurs sonores des voitures et des taxis ; il apparut clairement à Bobby que ce n'était pas le matin. Il n'était pas supposé se trouver à cet endroit. Et un frisson glacial recouvrit sa passion ardente, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était supposé se trouver loin de là, qu'il aurait dû être à la maison.

Seconde Partie 

« Robert ? Robert, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

Jean-Paul leva ses yeux injectés de sang vers son amant alors que celui-ci se tenait immobile - un bloc de glace - à regarder le ciel derrière lui.

« Robert, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sa voix prit un ton effrayé, créant une légère dissonance avec l'inquiétude qu'elle contenait jusque là. Et si, pensa Jean-Paul, et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Décidé qu'il n'était pas gay ? Décidé qu'il n'était pas comme lui ? Après qu'il lui a montré tout de lui, qu'il se soit entièrement offert à lui. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Changer d'avis. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas en retour, quelqu'un de dégoûté par ce qu'il est. Il pouvait gérer la situation face à une personne comme cela dans sa vie, mais deux, aimer deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas, qui ne l'aimeraient pas en retour, comment était-il censé gérer ça ? Alors son esprit se tapit dans ce refuge sombre et ténébreux à l'intérieur de son cœur. Jean-Paul n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité, contrairement à sa sœur, l'obscurité était sûre et sans danger, et jamais personne ne le trouverait ici. La lumière se réduisit à son corps tandis que son âme se réfugia en trombe dans la consolation de l'obscurité, la sécurité du désespoir, et se mit à lui chanter une ode des ténèbres définitives et sans fin…

Puis il vit le regard de Bobby, ce même regard troublé, et il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul, pas seul en ce lieu de ténèbres ; qu'il y avait quelque chose de déchirant dans l'âme même de son amant également, qu'il resteraient ensemble, même dans les tourments. _Ma sœur_, pensa-t-il, _elle a dit que je brûlerai en enfer_, que je brûlerai en enfer pour mes péchés, mais je ne brûlerai pas seul, non, nous sommes ensemble, même maintenant et nous le resterons, je pense, pour toujours, et à ses côtés, je n'aurai pas peur, je ne sentirai même pas les flammes, qui sont bien plus faibles que celle de mon cœur.

Sachant à présent qu'il était impossible que son amour ne l'aimât pas en retour, Jean-Paul s'extirpa de cet abîme réconfortant en son âme et dit : « Robert, _cher Robert_, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » et à ces mots, il se déplaça afin d'étreindre les épaules du jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Il regarda désespérément par la fenêtre, tentant de découvrir la cause de son désespoir, et grimaça sous la sensation de brûlure que la lumière infligeait à ses yeux tendres.


End file.
